One Day
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: Destiel warning! Castiel/Dean slash, for those of you who didn't catch on! Dean is just really down and Cas wants to try to help! Suck at summaries...  Don't like slash, don't read. If you still do, don't complain! On borderline of T & M, but mostly T.


**Author's Note:** I am only on Season 6 of Supernatural and started watching about a month or two ago. I love the thought of Castiel being innocent and I love Destiel; am absolutely in love with it. There's no doubt in my mind that Destiel is the best thing that's ever crossed my mind. This is just a random fic, honestly, that includes an extremely innocent Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, or any of the actors, or et cetera on the line. But who can't wish? _Sigh…_

Dean sighed, scrubbing a rag over his face before looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. Life never got easier, did it? He could feel the exhaustion from the day going through his body in waves, but he truthfully had no clue where his little brother was. Sam had disappeared no more than an hour ago, but Dean learned to stay out of his business when Sam had roughed him up back before they let Lucifer out. Dean's fingers were gripping at the sink tightly, his knuckles turning white. If his life ever got easier, he would assume he was either dreaming or in heaven. Scratch that; both of those places make him miserable as well. Yes, his life was a h-… No, he couldn't say that either. While his life sucked, it wasn't as bad as Hell; not nearly as painful either. Oh, but he could deal with being alone for now; he needed to let some emotions out sometime and the best time to do so is when Sammy wasn't around to try to get him to talk about it.

Dean looked in the mirror once more and turned, walking out of the bathroom and turning off the light. The hotel room was pitch dark now, making Dean feel relaxed but at the same time ready to attack. His senses were high as he reached the bed and began to lay down, feeling the exhaustion taking over. His eyes were closing as his head landed on the pillow and sleep was coming over until… "Gahh!" Dean yelled out, the light switch that was turned on burning his unprepared eyes. "Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed as he rubbed his eyes, blinking furiously until his eyes landed on the slender figure who was sitting at the end of his bed. The figure's head was tilted in his nature way of confusion and his blue eyes were sharp and bright. "Cas, what could you possibly want?" Dean snapped at the man, not entirely angry at the presence of the Angel but rather that he was just cranky from being so exhausted.

Castiel continued sitting on the bed with his head tilted, his eyes locking on Dean's. "Did I harm you?" He asked and Dean scoffed, but refrained from providing an answer. Any answer he would provide would probably hurt the angel's feeling right now. "I apologize," Cas said, his tone even as he stood up from the bed. "I just came because I sensed you were having a difficult time with everything that was happening. I thought I could be of some assistance." Cas looked away from Dean and looked out the single window in the hotel room that was shining moonlight in. There was a neat salt line there, blocking out most evil things that could creep in the dark. "I feel I have been neglecting you, Dean," Cas said, sounding thoughtful as he looked back at Dean with his unnaturally bright eyes.

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, a look of patience on his face as he thought this over. Cas thought he was neglecting him. Dean pressed his lips together and let out a "hmmp" noise before shaking his head. "Cas, that's nice and all, but how did you find me exactly?" That could've been the golden question, if only Castiel hadn't answered it so fast.

"I called Sam to see how things were on your parts and he told me how you had been asking before I asked for your location. He was surprisingly more than happy to provide it. He told me to try to get you out of your pessimism and into your normal spirit again. I know that things have been different since you went to Hell, Dean, but I intend to help you." Cas's voice held so much promise that it made Dean's heart ache. There was so much faith in the angel that he could help Dean, but he was sadly mistaken. Dean was probably too far gone to even be helped, but who was he to destroyed Castiel's hopes? "Would you allow me to try?" Cas asked Dean and Dean realized he had looked away during his train of thought.

Dean looked back at the angel, seeing the same hope in his eyes as there had been in his voice. "Yeah, sure Cas. You can try if you really want to." The answer pleased the angel who walked towards Dean, determination in his strides until he reached the bed. He walked to one side and sat down, looking at Dean with looked like a ghost of a smile. Dean was confused, honestly. Not exactly sure what Cas was thinking. But when Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's in a soft kiss without a warning, Dean jerked back and shot off the bed. "Dude!" Dean shouted and Cas looked confused as Dean had been. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you, Dean," Cas said softly, his eyes filling with what seemed to be hurt. "You said I could try. Have you changed your mind?" The angel's voice wasn't as even as it normally sounded. It sounded softer and it seemed to fade off when he asked the question. Dean licked his lip for a moment without thinking and tasted something sweet and addicting and just pure Cas. His heartbeat began thudding in his ears as he shook his head in denial that he had changed his mind. A real small smile tugged as Castiel's lips as Dean walked towards him again, settling on the area on the bed beside him. "Are you ready now, Dean?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

Castiel leaned forward again and their lips brushed against each other's. Dean's breath caught and he couldn't take it any longer. He placed both of his hands on Castiel's cheeks and brought their lips together in a soul connecting kiss. Dean had his thoughts of the angel before, but had never thought this would be happening. This angel was his and if he ever doubted his feelings for the angel before, things would never be doubted again. Castiel placed his hands on the back of Dean's neck hesitantly, as if afraid of doing something wrong. Dean moved his hands down to the angel's midsection and pulled him closer to him as their lips moved in a perfect union.

The kiss started out fast and heated, but was slowed into a sensual kiss that Cas was the leader of. Dean didn't care how he kissed the angel, honestly; he just cared that Cas was in his arms and was kissing him in general. Wow, that sounded chick-flicky, but it was true. Dean ran his hands along the hips of the angel and Cas sighed into the kiss, allowing Dean to deepen the kiss. Cas gasped at the feel of Dean's tongue running along his bottom lip and pulled away from the kiss, his eyes wide with the surprise he felt. "Dean, what are you doing?" Cas's voice was exasperated.

"It's just something us humans do, Cas. It's completely normal," Dean said in a promising voice, a smirk pulling at his slightly swollen lips. "Just trust me on this, okay?" Dean said, his thumbs running along Cas's hips as he looked into Dean's eyes for a moment. Dean smiled when the angel finally nodded and he claimed the soft lips again, this time taking things slower. _I'm kissing an angel… Me, of all people that could be in my place right now… Damn, I feel lucky…_ Dean thought to himself, smiling into the kiss and gripping a bit tighter on Cas's hips. He loved the feel of them, but truthfully he loved everything about Castiel. Castiel was the picture of perfection, no matter how many times he tried to deny it.

But Dean was the one who got a shock again when he felt Cas's tongue licking at his own bottom lip awkwardly, but he recovered quickly. He parted his lips and his own tongue darted out to meet Cas's in the middle, and this is when a lesson began. Dean began the dance and Cas tried to copy, though his innocent was making it awkward. Soon, things were perfect and Dean was repositioning them to where Cas was laying on his back on the bed and Dean was above him. Cas squirmed under him when he did this and Dean pulled away from the lip lock. He began trailing wet kisses down the jaw of the angel and down to his neck where he licked and nipped. These simple actions made Cas whimper and Dean desired to hear noises he had never heard from the angel before. "Cas, sit up…" Dean whispered huskily in the angel's ear as he himself settled onto his knees, straddling Cas's hips.

Cas did as he was told and Dean pushed the trench coat down his shoulders, smiling at a very cooperative Warrior of the Lord. "Do you want this, Cas?" Dean asked as he pushed Cas back down to a laying position. Cas bit his lip, a human like quality that made Dean smirk. Cas nodded his head slowly and Dean's eyes glimmered in mischief. "Good…" He murmured as he leaned down, kissing the angel slowly as his fingers began moving along the buttons of the white shirt Cas was wearing. "Because this is what I want to make me feel better, Cas…" Dean mumbled against his lips and Cas seemed to whine, pushing up against Dean slightly. Dean pulled away again and kissed his temple, smiling. "Shhh…" Dean soothed and nipped at the smaller man's earlobe. "I've got you…"

The whole situation was making Dean hot and he could hardly wait for himself to tease, but just when he was deciding not to take his time in the matter; they both heard something: a familiar voice. "It's Sam," Cas breathed and just like he came before, the angel was gone and Dean fell face-first into the mattress. _Well, so much for my night of fun…_ Dean thought bitterly as he was left with a semi-erection that failed to get its deserved attention. _I'll get him one day… but one day isn't today… Thanks Sammy, always knew I had a little brother for a reason…_ Dean rolled over onto his side, facing away from the door, and pretended to be asleep as Sam walked into the room. _Always notorious for your perfect timing…_ Dean thought to himself before drifting away into a sleep filled with dreams of none other than his angel, Castiel. _One day…_


End file.
